


Johnlock. 'Love you.'

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John Has a Beard, M/M, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “John? How-how long have you been home?” Sherlock tried to suppress a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the sofa. He’d been going over some old case files for Lestrade, reading all the interviews and boring facts, waiting until John got home from the hospital. He must have fallen asleep at some point, the file on his chest having dropped to the ground when he’d sat up.“Not that long, sleepyhead,” John mumbled, a tired smile on his lips as he ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls before picking up the file and placing it on the coffee table with the rest. “Made any progress on those?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Johnlock. 'Love you.'

“John? How-how long have you been home?” Sherlock tried to suppress a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the sofa. He’d been going over some old case files for Lestrade, reading all the interviews and boring facts, waiting until John got home from the hospital. He must have fallen asleep at some point, the file on his chest having dropped to the ground when he’d sat up. 

“Not that long, sleepyhead,” John mumbled, a tired smile on his lips as he ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls before picking up the file and placing it on the coffee table with the rest. “Made any progress on those?” 

“I’ve solved four so far, the rest will be for tomorrow. There is one, in particular, that seems very interesting.” 

“Oh, which one?” John asked, sitting down next to Sherlock on the sofa, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. Sherlock’s heart melted at the gesture, his mouth not working for a second as he looked at their hands. They’d been a couple for around five months but it still felt new to him. John touching him so openly and freely, calling him sleepyhead, sitting close to each other, holding each other’s hands. Not too long ago Sherlock would have found the whole notion of a relationship boring and mundane but that was never the case with John. John was still somewhat of a mystery and getting to explore this new, softer side of him made it hard for Sherlock to breathe sometimes. He looked up, his cheeks starting to warm as John gave him a soft, amused look in return. 

“It’s not that important. At least not right now.” Sherlock whispered, his heart skipping a few beats as John’s smile grew wider. John squeezed his hand, his free one cupping Sherlock’s cheek and Sherlock closed his eyes been before John kissed him. John let out a content sigh, his body relaxing and melting against Sherlock’s as the kiss deepened. It always left Sherlock breathless and a little dazed and John smirked, rubbing their noses together. 

“Love you.” John whispered against Sherlock’s mouth, fidgeting with the hem of Sherlock’s t-shirt. There was something so sexy about Sherlock in a normal t-shirt. If John was able to draw or paint, he would capture that look on canvas and place it in their bedroom. Sherlock’s blush had gone a deep red, his eyes shining with emotions and John breathed out the beginning of fear that had started. 

He knew this was different. So different than any of his other relationships and he was doing his best to show to Sherlock how much he believed in this, in them. Saying those words to Sherlock was getting easier over time but they never lost their significance and somehow Sherlock knew that. Of course, he did. 

“Love you too, John.” Sherlock said in his ear, almost as if he was telling a secret. John looked up and they stared into each other’s eyes, seeing the emotions behind them. John let Sherlock look, caressing his partner’s warm cheek. Being at the center of Sherlock’s focus wasn’t as intimidating as it once had been. John had shared his deepest, darkest secrets a while ago. His fears and insecurities, his hopes and dreams. He’d shared it all and Sherlock had accepted them, loving him just as much as before. He smiled when Sherlock placed a kiss on his forehead, hugging him tightly. John relaxed into it, playing with a few of Sherlock’s curls.

“I like the beard, John.” Sherlock said, finger going over it and John captured it with his mouth, biting it lightly before licking it. Sherlock let out a soft gasp and John leaned forward, his beard scraping over Sherlock’s skin. 

“I know you do, sweetheart.” John smirked, kissing Sherlock deeply before standing up from the sofa and extending a hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.” Sherlock answered, the expression in his eyes shy and John wanted to take him in his arms and keep him in their bed forever. Instead, he took sherlock’s hand, giving him a light peck on the mouth before switching the lights off in the living room and guiding Sherlock to bed. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by an artwork I saw on Tumblr and I just wanted to capture and express the feelings I got when I saw it.   
> You can find the artwork here; https://johix.tumblr.com/post/188412469635/didnt-know-i-needed-john-with-beard-untill-now
> 
> If you like this ficlet, please let me know or give me a kudos. It always brightens up my day. Also, if you like the artwork, go give the artist some love.


End file.
